Nora Mena
Nora Mena= "Try your best not to hurt only anyone but yourself. If you do have a dark side of yourself, try to understand it. Once understanded, don't let it control you. Use your brightest side to shine your world more than your dark side." -Nora Mena Description "Hi! Name's Nora. Nora Mena. I'm much appreciated to meet you." -Nora's greeting "It's a female version of that kid named Naresee because of her clothes. However, there is a slight difference between their clothes. Blue shirt's the same but the only difference is the hair, pants and shoes. Her eye colors are the same as his eye colors. She's also looking for adventure. Like Naresee, he's also looking for adventure. She also tends to stay in the houses sometimes. Has a house of her own but she travelled the world to find a better home. When someone challenges her to do a good fight, she'll accept that challenge. Why? She puts up a good fight. But when she gets serious, she knows it's the time to put up a serious fight." -Initial Description "She's discovered more stuff she needed to learn. However, she was wondering what would happen to Naresee's and her future. She was even still on exploring the world to find a better place. But still, she's very strong so that some strangers could fear her. Naresee's also so strong that he could beat up a stranger. He also learned movements from Ryu Hoshi. Such as, Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku, Hadouken and much more. Sometimes, they tend to make their custom moves. When they know what Naresee or Nora was gonna do, they'll expose it. So, they have to change styles. Fighting styles. Many didn't even think about it. She's pretty much of a great fighter. Don't underestimate her." -Secondary Description "Kind, friendly and soft-hearted. Sometimes shy around the males who love her. She's pretty much shy around people. But it takes some time to build up courage for her. For her friends, she would not let her friends hurt. If there is, she'll throw the favor back to the one who attacked them. She has a dark side. Also has a Ghoul form and much more. She would never let her friends be in pain. She can kill but she is scared to do so. If she's scared, she'll look away and make her decision. Kill or not to kill. She would mercy-kill because she has her own reasons." -Third Description Backstory Working in progress, due to a revamp for a Hard Reset. Infomation Theme Song: Linkin Park - New Divide Gender: Female Likes: Friends, good people, killing zombies (Only when in a Zombie Apocalypse, she would enjoy killing them.), Allies Dislikes: Enemies, Bad people, Robbers, Killing (Like i said. She's scared to do so. She would mercy-kill.), ruined world, friends hurt Parents: [[Aaron Welther|''Aaron Welther]] (Younger brother) '''Allies': Those who side with her, Naresee Enemies: Those who side with ruling/destroying the world, evil people Personality: Shy sometimes when around people but it'll take courage some time to build up. Kind and friendly. Much of an anger manager. Could mercy-kill in combat. (She's scared to kill people or those who put up a good fight.) She's also soft-hearted which is the part where she sees some sad part that makes her cry easily. Age: 13 years old. Gallery OneYoungFighter.png|Nora doing the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku. Nora.png|Skinfile for Normal Nora. Evil_Nora.png|Skinfile for Evil Nora. Nora_in_a_Police_Uniform.png|Skinfile for Nora in a police uniform. Nora_as_a_Zombie.png|Skinfile for Zombie Nora. Nora_in_Tokyo_Ghoul.png|Skinfile for Nora in a Ghoul form. Nora_in_Tokyo_Ghoul_2.png|Skinfile for Nora in a One-eyed Ghoul form. Nora and Naresee.png|Nora and Naresee as friends. Category:Human Category:Humanoid Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Mnasir1006 Category:Adventurous Category:Teenagers Category:Alive |-|Dark Nora= "Well, not only I will be focused on you as soon as we fight but I'll focus on someone who will help you. Do you think you can protect those who help you?" -Dark Nora, greeting Nora before fighting. Appearance Her appearance is down below. Casual'/'Battle Her clothes are the same as the regular Nora, except that it's clothes are black and white. The skin is pale but the eyes are black while it's pupils are red. The hair is still black. If you see her so differently and think about Nora, that's not her. That's the darkness that corrupts inside of Nora. When it goes outside from Nora, you have to watch out of her. Is aggressive and firecest. If someone tries to help Nora, she'll keep her focus on Nora. Sometimes, she changes her focus to the person who tries to help Nora. She fights very fairly unlike the rest. If there's more of people helping , she'll spawn the clones at the same amount of the people helping Nora. Some weak that spawned, some strong. Some fast, some slow. The commander's whats spawning them because the commander is the source of spawning the clones. If Nora's stats changes, the commander's won't change. Backstory Working in progress, due to a revamp for a Hard Reset. Personality Dark Nora is very aggressive, cold-blooded, insane, maniac and the most fiercest amongst the three. See someone in pain, she smiles. See you in pain, she smiles at you. (Sometimes, laugh quietly.) As she is always evil. She can sneak up on anyone. Anyone can't see her when she is sneaking up on any people. Most people are scared of her, which means that they stay away from her as she is the corruption of Nora. She trusts her enemies. But, not her friends. Which is something that she hates. She's sometimes aware and unaware of everything so far. Bio A corruption that mimics a girl in blue shirt, green shorts, black long hair and cyan shoes. Name: Dark Nora Nickname: Unknown Age: 15 Status: Alive Sexual Orientation: Same as the regular Nora. Home: In the shadows. Race: Darkness Gender: Female Allies/'Friends?': None. Powers: Same as the regular except that she's a bit stronger and a bit faster. Can become invisible. (Uses a bunch of energy. Lasts for 68 seconds, disappears when she won/lost the battle) Her afterimages' can appear when it's time to. However, when invisible, the disadvantage is that the afterimages' come out from her. But if you can see carefully, you can see her afterimages'. Her afterimages' color are red gradient to green. Unfortunately, each attack she makes the afterimages' coming out from it, it can attack too. Family Members: Dark Aaron (He's the only one family member she has.) Loves: None. Likes: Her new "friends" (enemies), her old "friends" (enemies) coming back, Kind (Evil) people, Asshats, People being Assholes. (She pretty much laughs at people being such assholes to someone.) Dislikes: Violence (Light), Bullys (friends) Weaknesses: Extreme Violence (Light), Head (Left Foot), Back (Right Knee) and her left arm. (Body) Items N'/'A Nothing here. Song Themes Normal Coming soon. In-battle Coming soon. Alternatives Coming soon. Greetings Coming soon. |-|False Dark Nora= "H-hi...I'm...Dark Nora...What's wrong with that...face?...Don't scare me like that..." -'Dark Noras clone #1, meeting 'Nora' so nervously which makes 'Nora' knows that she's not like them except that she's like her. 'Appearance' Her appearance are down below. 'Battle'/'Casual' Everything's the same as the real [[Dark Nora|'Dark Nora']], except that the pupils are green. If you remember you fought the real [[Dark Nora|'Dark Nora']] and you think of her as one of them, this one's not. This one doesn't disappear when there's light. She maybe created by the real [[Dark Nora|'Dark Nora']], who is the commander that created her the first time. No need to watch out for her as she is friendly. But, when it comes to fighting, watch out for her as she can become a threat with a sword. If she decides not to fight anymore while in fight, it's your decision. Either you keep on fighting or you stop. She does not have the same powers as the real [[Dark Nora|'Dark Nora']] but, she has her own. She doesn't spawn the clones like how the real [[Dark Nora|'Dark Nora']] did. She plays quite fairly. 'Backstory' Working in progress, due to a revamp for a Hard Reset. 'Personality' '''Dark Nora?' has the same personality as the regular except that she's much more nervous when it comes to greet people. It would take alot of confidence to speak without being nervous. Seems serious and calm during in the fight. Most people don't even seem to stay away from her as she looks different from her commander. They just seem to greet her. When people make some faces that scare her because they fought her commander before, she would feel fear on her side. She doesn't seem to trust strangers and friends much but, she seems to hate her enemies. New and old enemies is what she hates. But, the one she hates the most is her commander as she is her old enemy. (Friend, if to the commander.) She hates seeing her friends/allies getting hurt or even die. If she sees that, she'll try to find the attacker who attacked her friend/ally. Her face is hard to see except her right eye, that glows green. If she trys to kill you, even though you didn't kill her friend/ally, remind her of something sad. It's gonna take some time untill, she realized what she was doing. She's sometimes suspiscous of everything like, if something goes to sneak up on them, she'll get suspiscous. She would try her best not to be manipulated by her enemies, including the dark forms of the original. Bio A dark clone created by her commander, that is friendly and kind. Nervous when it comes to greet new people. Name: Dark Nora? Nickname: Unknown. (Give her a good nickname in the comment section! Only i will choose.) Age: Same as her [[Dark Nora|'commander']]. Status: Alive Sexual Orientation: Same as her commander. Home: Unknown. Race: Darkness Gender: Female Allies/'Friends': Nora Mena, Naresee, Azika and Aaron Powers: Can make an illusion to confuse her enemies. (Might use half of her energy, if used alot, she'll get tired) A bit stronger than her commander and her speed is equal to the regular Nora. If that changes, her speed won't change. Green Afterimages. (Can use only when it's time to) Her afterimages can attack too, according to the attacking move. The more she creates her afterimages, the more the afterimages come out from the attacking move she used, will make the damage given to the opponent decreases. Can use Fire, Water, Ice and Light spells. Can use Restoration and Conjuration spells. Family Members: N''/''A Loves: None. Likes: Her new friends, her old friends coming back, Kind people, peaceful world Dislikes: Asshats, people being an assholes, Violence, Bullys, ruined world, seeing her friends/allies getting hurt or die Weaknesses: Extreme Violence, Head, Left Arm and her Right Leg. Items The Enchanted Iron Sword Material: Iron Elemental Type: Unknown. Type: Sword Effects when the ENEMY is hit: Unknown. Song Themes Normal Coming soon. In-battle Coming soon. Alternatives Coming soon. Greetings Coming soon. Her moments (Gallery) Nora meeting Dark Nora?.png|Nora's first meeting with Dark Nora?. Dark Nora?'s Training.png|Her training to know how useful she is to Nora.